


Giving and Receiving

by samizee



Series: Devotions Verse [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Holidays, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Christmas time for the boys.





	Giving and Receiving

Virgil appears in Thomas’s room one night on the 15th of December, Thomas already settled in bed and actually planning to sleep at a decent hour.

“Hey, Verge!” Thomas greets, smiling at Virgil fondly.

Virgil smiles and walks in Thomas’s open arms. “Hey, babe” he says in a soft voice, “I..uh..I’m here to give you your Christmas present”

“Yeah?”

Virgil moves so he’s sitting across from his person. He takes Thomas’s hand and the other entwines their fingers almost automatically.

Virgil closes his eyes and wills his essence to pull away, like strings slowly plucking themselves from Thomas’s core. It was already done once, under different circumstancesz so it doesn’t take much concentration.

Suddenly, he feels hands grasping his arms, fingers clinging almost desperately.

Then he opens his eyes to stare at the panic and fear in Thomas’s brown ones.

“Babe?”

“I–I–I can’t–” Thomas almost chokes. “I can’t feel you! Verge, what’s going on?! I can’t feel your presence! It was–it was like–it was like before–!”

“Hey, hey!” Virgil’s voice takes on that firm tone, clutching on Thomas’s hand and pressing, the pressure grounding Thomas enough to stop him from babbling

“I want you to breathe for me, baby. Okay? Breathe and them count ‘em”

Virgil watches as Thomas does as he’s told.

“Verge? Verge, what’s going on?” Thomas asks, voice more calm than before but still an edge of worry and concern. “Are you–are you ducking out again? Did-did I do something wrong?”

Virgil sighs, before leaning forward and kisses Thomas softly on the lips.

Virgil pulls away. “Did you feel that?” Thomas nods, “that means I’m still here. I’m still with you.” his fingers run through Thomas’s hair, making his person relax a little bit at the touch. “I’m still with you, baby. Don’t worry.”

“Then why can’t I feel you?”

“I just..i thought you could use a break.” Virgil says, “with the stress of Christmas shopping and–and making your holiday special…I mean, no one wants Holiday anxiety”

Virgil sees the realization dawn on Thomas

“Oh. Virgil" Thomas breathers before pulling Anxiety in his embrace, “thank you.”

“This doesn’t mean I’m not gonna pop up id you do something stupid”

Thomas lets out a small chuckle against Virgil’s hair, “I’m sure.”

~~~~

The home of the Sides was very busy on the Christmas day. But Roman and Logan were still able to find a small window of a break.

“I got you something”

“Oh. Well, thank you. I..I got you something to too”

Roman opens the paper bag Logan hands him and pulls out a T-shirt with Mickey Mouse printed on the front.

“Ooh! Disney merch!”

Logan smirks, “I knew you’d like it”

“Now open mine!” Roman demands, as he puts on the shirt over his Prince outfit.

Logan unwraps his present, a barely there smile on his face when he reads the title on the book. “A compilation of famous poetry” Logan nods. “This..this is something I find enjoyable . Thank you”

“ I’m glad you liked it nerd herd” Roman says, voice oddly softer than usual

“Yes” Logan clears his troath. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to helping Patton prepare Christmas dinner”

“Make sure he doesn’t make everything too spicy”

Logan nods before leaving for the kitchen.

Roman waits until Logan was gone before his hand reaches inside his pocket.

Breathing a sigh, he pulls out a velvet box opening it to reveal a ring inside.

“Hopefully, when I get the courage to give you your real present, you’ll end up liking it too”

~~~~~

Patton and Logan were cleaning up in the kitchen Virgil walks in holding a box covered in festive wrapping paper

“Hey, Pat, there’s a package for you”

“Oh. Yay” Patton dries his hands and takes the gift from Virgil.

He rips through the wrapping paper with inhuman speed and opens the box pulling out a cuff bracelet adorned with dark violet, almost red, beads.

“Oooh. It’s so pretty” Patton coos putting on the jewelry.

“Yes. And based on the color and characteristic, I’d say those stones were Garnet stones”

“From Steven Universe!”

“Sure.. ”

“Who’s it from?”

Patton takes out the note that came in the box and reads, “My Darling, I look forward to making something entirely new with you. Love E..OH MY GOODNESS!” And Patton is squealing hugging the note close to his chest. “I have to make a phone call!”

Logan and Virgil look on, fond expressions on both their faces as Patton takes out his phone

“Darling? Oh, darling I got your present and I love it! Thank you so much!!”

~~~~~~~~~

The four Sides spent the whole night in each other’s company. First they had dinner together, Patton turns out to be a great cook if he’s supervised not to go crazy with the spices. Then they moved to the living room to watch 3 holliday movies. At some point into the night, Patton brought out the beers (“I’d rather you all drink inside the house ”) and Roman conjured up a karaoke machine.

By the end of the small party, Roman was passed out on the sofa on an equally uncious Logan.

Patton and Virgil were able to walk upstairs to their respective rooms.

“Good night, kiddo. Merry Christmas”

“ Merry Christmas, Pat”

Virgil enters his room feeling exhausted but..happy. As far as first Christmases with the others go, this was pretty much awesome.

He’s in the middle of taking off his hoodie when a bouquet of blue violets suddenly appears on his table out of thin air

“what the fuck?”

He walks towards the flowers cautiously, ready to throw it away incase there was something dangerous inside.

Then Virgil finds a note scribbled in very familiar handwriting.

“Logan said anything I imagine can appear in the mindscape!!! So I thought I’d give you your Christmas present!!!! Merry Christmas! I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Virgil blinks before erupting in a fit of giggles, hugging the boquet close to his chest.

He gets a vase for the present and places it by his window.

The flowers never wither.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on Tumblr...at xmas time...


End file.
